


Getting Your Money's Worth

by Squirrel_Stone



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Handcuffs, Master/Slave, Multi, Name Calling, OT4, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Spreader Bars, Subspace, Vibrators, this is really just pure smut i can't believe i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Stone/pseuds/Squirrel_Stone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy's lovers have quite the surprise for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Your Money's Worth

“Oh, you’re so beautiful,” Loki murmured, running his hands up and down Darcy’s arms. He looked her over like a wolf watching its prey, and Darcy ducked her head down under his gaze.

“Where are Tony and Jemma?” the brunette asked, anxiously tugging on her sleeve. “I can tell you’re up to something.” It was the not knowing that got to her; it was always the not knowing. She bit her lower lip and looked up at Loki. “What are you planning?”

Loki chuckled and gave her a soft kiss. “You’re too clever for your own good,” he teased. He twisted his hand, and a pair of shackles appeared. A smirk on his face, he passed the cuffs off to Darcy. “Strip and get on the bed, ass in the air and hands behind your back,” he ordered. “I’ll return shortly.”

Without another word, Loki left the room, leaving Darcy with her jaw hanging open on her own. She looked around and took in a shaky breath, setting the cuffs down on the bed. She peeled off her sweater, then her shirt and yoga pants, leaving her in her bra and underwear. Once more, she looked around the gargantuan room, trying to locate any cameras or hidden listening devices. It was Tony’s— _their_ —bedroom, and he loved being able to save things for later. It wasn’t like there was a lack of hiding places.

Reaching around, Darcy unclasped her bra and threw it aside with the rest of her clothes on a chair, followed shortly by her panties. She walked back over to the bed and picked up the cuffs, putting on her right wrist as she climbed up onto the mattress. Hearing the click of the lock, she moved both hands behind her back and, after a minute of fumbling, got the second cuff to lock around her left wrist. Slowly, she leaned forward so her breasts were pressed against the soft duvet, ass in the air just as Loki requested.

In all honesty, Darcy wasn’t sure how long she waited. She couldn’t see the door from her position, the curtains were closed to prevent light from getting in, and the alarm clock that was usually on the nightstand was gone—those last two had probably been done on purpose so she couldn’t tell how long she was there. If their plan was to get her riled up, it failed miserably, as without the constant knowledge of seconds and minutes passing, she couldn’t say how much time she’d lost. Her breathing was evening out when the door opened.

“Remember your safe word?” Loki asked as he walked over to her side and smiled, petting her hair. When Darcy nodded, he continued. “You’re a good little pet, aren’t you?” he asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Darcy couldn’t help but smile back and leaned into his touch ever-so-slightly. Loki just laughed and pulled his hand away. “Nice try,” he teased. He turned to someone behind Darcy and said, “You should probably get started on the preliminary examinations before the slut gets wet.”

Suddenly, there was something pressing into her pussy, and she squirmed instinctively.

“Stop moving,” Tony’s voice ordered, and Darcy stilled in an instant. Whatever it was that Tony was using—because it was _way_ too cold to be any part of his body—was pushed in, no chance for her to get wet or move away. He wasn’t quite rough with her, but he certainly wasn’t gentle either. The instrument stretched her, and she bit back a whimper of pain. “Clench.” The command was cold and callous, completely unlike anything Tony had said to her before.

Darcy squeezed her inner walls as tightly as she could around the tool and buried her face in the mattress, blindly following her lover’s instructions. She kept her hold, didn’t dare stop until she was told. Slowly, Tony drew the… _whatever it was_ out of her, and she gritted her teeth together.

Tony gave her light pat on the hip once the tool was out. “You can relax,” he told her, and Darcy happily did so. Her shoulders fell (she didn’t even realize she was holding tension for them), and she let out a sigh of relief.

A chuckle from Loki made her turn her head to look at him. “Oh, my little whore, this is only the beginning,” he mocked. Once more, he turned to speak to Tony. “You’ll have to excuse her; she’s never undergone a purchase examination before. I’ve had her since she was of age.”

Darcy could hear Tony’s shit-eating grin at what he said next, “That’s probably for the best; my client likes slaves that are relatively new.” He slapped her ass, earning a small yelp from Darcy. “She’s passed the pressure test for when she’s dry, but she’ll have to be tight enough wet, too.”

Darcy couldn’t help it; she lifted her head and turned to Tony as much as she could, and even then she couldn’t get a good look at him. “Did you really shove a psi meter up my cunt?” she asked.

Loki was up in an instant, his hand on the back of her neck shoving her back down against the mattress. “Silence,” he ordered, increasing the pressure on Darcy’s neck until she let out a whimper. “Next time, you’ll pay for it.” He changed his tone, and it didn’t take a genius to realize he was once more speaking to Tony. “My apologies. When you want a young toy, you have to expect some… maintenance issues.”

“She’s mouthy,” Tony said, voice filled with disdain. “My client doesn’t like mouthy.”

“She can be trained,” Loki insisted. “Evidently I’ve been too lenient with her.” He removed his hand from her neck, and from the slight pause, Darcy knew she was already forming a bruise there. After only a second, Loki began speaking again. “Let’s move to the next test, shall we?”

Tony made a sound of agreement, and Darcy felt his hands move to her hips. “Tell me, Prince Loki, how frequently do you use her?”

“Between one and five times a day,” Loki replied immediately. Darcy tilted her head to the side just a bit, acknowledging the fact.

If either man noticed her movement, they didn’t say anything, Tony instead moving on in his questions. “Have you ever loaned her out or shared her?” His hands began to move up and down her sides, carefully avoiding her breasts.

“No.”

Darcy held back a snort because _that_ was absolute bullshit. The man ‘appraising’ her could attest to that, as could the ‘client’ she was sure Tony was working for.

“Does she have a name?”

Loki made a small noise, and Darcy could see him nodding out of the corner of her eye. “It’s Darcy. Her parents managed to give her one before she was captured, and she never forgot it.”

“Lewis?” Tony asked. “That’s the name of the senator’s daughter. There’s a large bounty on her captor’s head.”

“Then you see why I’ve been so reluctant to sell,” Loki replied simply. “Is there anything else you wish to know before the next test?”

Tony just hummed, his hands coming to rest on her hips once more. “Has she ever taken it in the ass?”

Darcy automatically clenched at the idea of what could happen next.

“Yes,” Loki replied, “but she needs to be stretched and lubed or she’ll be in too much pain to be of any use.”

Darcy let out a breath she didn’t even realize she was holding.

“Fair enough,” Tony declared, no real intonation in his voice. “Turn her over.”

Loki stepped forward, picking Darcy up and turning her onto her back, trapping her hands between her body and the mattress. One look at Tony, though, and she honestly couldn’t give a fuck about her hands. He was wearing a business suit, but that wasn’t the interesting part (even if she did love seeing her boys in suits). He’d set a briefcase on a nearby table and left it open, and within Darcy could see a number of dildos, vibrators, ropes, and whips within.

“If you could do me a favor and start getting her wet, that would be great,” Tony said, and Loki sat down behind Darcy, lifting her up so she was almost in his lap, her head resting on his chest. Not-so-coincidentally, she had a perfect view of Tony as he took things out of his briefcase.

 “Speak one word and you’ll be spanked until you can’t even sit,” Loki declared, and he moved his hands over her stomach, up towards her breasts. He gently palmed one, taking the other and pinching her nipple. Darcy gasped but managed not to say anything.

While Loki fondled Darcy, she watched Tony pulling out his tools. He moved slowly, meticulously, inspecting every instrument so Darcy had the chance to get a good look at them. The first was a simple glass dildo, tinted red. Tony held it up to the light like he was checking for cracks or faults. Finding none, he set it aside and pulled out an extendable spreader bar.

Tony looked over to Darcy and Loki, an evil smirk on his face. Usually that smirk suited Loki better, but _oh_ _did it_ _ever_ look perfect in that moment. He stepped up to the bed and grabbed Darcy’s ankles, pushing them only a foot apart. He latched the cuffs of the spreader on each ankle then began twisting a little ring in the center of the bar. Slowly but surely, Darcy felt her legs being pushed apart, bit by bit until she began to feel the strain.

The second Darcy let out a whimper, Loki hushed her, one of his hands moving to the warm spot between her legs. He rubbed at her clit, eliciting a moan from her while Tony continued increasing the space between her ankles. Tony chuckled as the moan was cut off by a cry of pain when he got the bar too far. “Now _that_ my client will like.”

“She’s already sopping,” Loki declared, his fingers moving between Darcy’s lower lips. “The little whore is going to be difficult to part with.”

Tony pulled back, walking back over to his briefcase. “I’m sure my client could make it worth your while,” he assured Loki. He rummaged through the briefcase for a moment before pulling out a small vibrator and a remote. “If the slut wasn’t wet before, this’ll do it.” He walked over to the side of the bed and sat down, inserting the vibrator without a word, the placement meaning it would provide stimulation directly to her clit. Tony looked at the remote, pondering the buttons. “Now, it’s been a while since my client has taken a new slave, so I can’t quite remember what all of these do…”

Darcy watched Tony carefully, her breath hitching as his thumb passed lightly over each of the buttons, never pressing hard enough to activate them and turn on the device. Her eyes widened when she saw his thumb on a bright red button with the image of a cartoon bomb on it, but she didn’t get the chance to do anything else before he pressed it.

“HOLY FUCKING SHIT!”

Instantly, Loki’s hand made contact with her face.

Darcy remained motionless for a moment, floored by the slap and the vibrator still pulsing at random intervals inside her. The second she managed another whimper, Loki flipped her over and set her over his knee. “Count,” he ordered, followed by a slap to her ass.

Darcy cried out, in part from the pain and in part from the extra stimulation of the vibrator and being forced against Loki. “O…one,” she stuttered.

 _Slap_!

“Two.”

 _Slap_!

“Three.”

 _Slap_!

“Four.”

 _Slap_!

“Five- please, I can’t take this anymore!”

 _Slap_! _Slap_! _Slap_!

Darcy sobbed, her hands balling up into fists as she counted, “Six, seven, eight.”

 _Slap_!

“N-nine…”

 _Slap_!

Darcy cried out again, burying her face in the duvet. “Ten,” she whimpered, finally feeling the vibrator stop. Loki and Tony let her be for a moment, she just sobbing into the duvet.

Loki pet Darcy’s hair, not bothering to move her. “Do you need to say it?” he asked, his voice suddenly softer than it had been earlier.

It took Darcy a moment, but she finally shook her head. The men gave her another three seconds before she was hauled back up, her chest against Loki’s. The angle had her legs dragging behind her, her back curved.

“Next time it’s a whip. Do you understand?” Loki asked.

Darcy nodded silently, not daring to respond. In fact, she didn’t even get the chance to before Tony put a ball gag in her mouth, latching it behind her head.

“That should solve our problems,” Tony declared. “Now…” He removed the vibrator, and once more, the probe was entering Darcy’s pussy, this time with far less resistance. “Clench,” Tony ordered, and Darcy did as told. After a moment, Tony pulled it out and read the number the device gave him. “Alright, you can relax.”

Darcy let out a heavy breath, resting her forehead on Loki’s shoulder. Feeling Tony’s fingers pressing at her entrance, Darcy couldn’t help but squirm. He dragged the two fingers out of Darcy’s cunt, taking as much slick as he could from it and inserting them in her ass. Instinctively, she clenched up and took a few breaths to relax.

“She’s better at taking this than you let on,” Tony said, looking to Loki.

Loki only chuckled. “Just use enough lube before you test her,” he ordered. “If your client decides not to buy her, I don’t want my property to be broken.”

“Fair enough,” Tony replied, stepping away. Darcy heard Tony’s clothes being shed, followed by a bottle of lube uncapping.

Darcy looked up at Loki, earning a smirk in reply. Suddenly, she felt only a naked body underneath her, and she smiled as best she could with the gag in her mouth.

The next thing Darcy felt was Tony’s dick pressing into her asshole and Loki’s at her cunt. The two eased their way in simultaneously, earning a long moan from Darcy. She struggled to grab at something, anything, but succeeded only in fondling Tony’s chest due to the shackles.

“Still nice and tight,” Tony said, grabbing Darcy’s shoulder and pulling her back against his chest. Darcy cried out, unable to move despite her desires. “So, Prince Loki, do you think we should be soft and gentle or rough and violent?”

“Oh, definitely rough and violent, Mr. Stark,” Loki replied. “My whore can take it.”

Tony laughed. “I don’t think she’ll be yours for much longer.”

“Then I ought to make the best of the time I have left.” Loki placed a kiss on Darcy’s neck before reaching up and kissing Tony. “Let’s make her scream.”

Without further delay, the two began thrusting into Darcy, keeping different tempos so she was never empty. The brunette could hardly breathe, moaning and whining through the gag as pleasure swept through her. Loki and Tony began moving faster and faster until Darcy couldn’t keep track of who was who and how many orgasms she’d had.

After God-knows-how-long, Tony’s hips stuttered, and he buried himself in Darcy’s ass as he came. Soon, Loki began to give in as well, letting pleasure overtake him with a groan.

Tony took in a deep breath and pulled away, rolling off the bed and back to his briefcase, getting a towel out to clean himself up. “I think my client will be interested in a meeting,” he said. “She’ll want to see the whore without the gag or spreader, hands in front of her body. Don’t bother cleaning her up.”

“Understood,” Loki replied, rolling Darcy over and pulling out of her. In an instant, he was clean, leaving Darcy sweaty with cum leaking out of her. Loki removed the gag first so Darcy could catch her breath before moving down to remove the spreader. Once it was off, he tugged her in, up on her knees so he could reach around her. The cuffs came off with a wave of his hand, only for him to pull her arms around to the front and re-cuff her.

Loki grabbed Darcy’s hair, forcing her to look at him. “Do not ruin this sale for me, slut,” he ordered harshly. He moved his hand to her arm and pulled her up off the bed only to shove her down onto her knees on the floor. With a snap of Loki’s fingers, the bed was unrumpled and the soft glow of candles filled the room.

The door opened again, but Darcy was smart enough to keep her head down.

“Well she certainly looks pretty,” Jemma’s voice came from in front of Darcy. It was strange, hearing her voice with a demeaning tone, yet also exhilarating. “Lift your head, slave.”

Darcy did as told, looking up at Jemma, and _ho-ly shit_ was she gorgeous. She wore a bright red one-shoulder dress that stopped mid-thigh and killer heels and lipstick to match. Her hair was pulled back into a bun, and a diamond necklace hung around her neck. Darcy would be lying if she said her jaw didn’t drop.

Jemma let out a soft laugh and reached out, lifting Darcy’s chin up for her. “Yes, you’re quite beautiful indeed,” she mused. “Come on, in my lap.” She pulled back and patted her legs, and Darcy was up like a shot, straddling her lover. “Eager little thing, aren’t you?”

Darcy swallowed hard and licked her lips as Jemma ran her hand up and down her bare leg.

“Dance.” The suddenness of the order caught Darcy off guard, and she hesitated before following Jemma’s command, moving slowly and sensually, rolling her body and doing everything she could to please her lover.

The dance only lasted a couple of minutes before Jemma couldn’t take it anymore, her fingers digging into the skin of Darcy’s hips and waist. “Up,” she said, sounding a little out of breath. “Lie on the bed.”

Darcy pulled back, skin flushed and cunt sopping. She stumbled back until she felt the backs of her knees hit the bed, and she fell back onto it.

Jemma wasted no time, getting atop Darcy before she was even fully lying down, positioning her lower lips over Darcy’s face. Darcy didn’t wait for permission, diving in and running the flat of her tongue over Jemma’s cunt. Her hands tried to go up to Jemma’s hips, but a pair of strong hands grabbed her and pinned her hands above her head.

“You should know better,” Loki chided. “But since Ms. Simmons is the one testing you out, I’ll let her decide your punishment.”

Jemma pulled back, and Darcy had to hold back a whimper at the loss. “Oh, such a disappointment to have to punish you before I’ve even paid,” Jemma sighed. She looked at Loki, then Tony, then smirked down at Darcy before saying, “Mr. Stark will fuck your cunt, Prince Loki will fuck your ass, and you will eat me out. If you come without my permission… well, let’s just say you’ll more than regret it. Do you understand, slave?”

Darcy nodded mutely, and after only a second she was pulled the rest of the way onto the bed, Loki beneath her. Tony and Jemma moved over her, and Darcy was barely able to catch a glimpse of Tony kissing Jemma’s shoulder.

That was Darcy’s last coherent thought before she had two men pushing into her and Jemma sitting on her face. Darcy licked and sucked at Jemma, paying special attention to her clit, but she quickly found herself losing control. She bit back a sob when Jemma tugged on her hair, the pain so wonderful that she almost lost control. Darcy sucked on Jemma’s clit and flicked it with her tongue once more before she felt wetness covering her lower face.

Jemma only pulled back a tiny bit to pet Darcy’s face. “Just a little longer,” she cooed. “Just hold on.”

Darcy let out another sob, her head falling back onto Loki’s shoulder. The second Tony and Loki alike began to stutter in their movements, Jemma gave her hand a gentle squeeze and whispered, “Come.”

Darcy came apart, her mind shattering into a million pieces. Everything turned into a haze, and she went limp, the world around her nonexistent.

“You did such a good job,” Tony praised, bringing Darcy back to reality. There were gentle hands all over her, and she only caught every few words. Soon, she found herself being partially submerged in warm water, slowly drawing her back into the world again.

Darcy felt one pair of hands massaging her scalp and washing her hair, and when Jemma spoke Darcy realized it was her. “Did you like that?” Jemma asked, earning a content hum from Darcy.

“Would you like to do that again?” Loki asked from his spot massaging her feet. The response was the same.

Tony, who was washing her torso and arms, let out a laugh. “But right now, you just need to worry about getting pampered,” he said.

This time, Darcy managed to get out a weak “okay” before leaning back into Jemma. Her lovers took great care in cleaning and massaging her before laying her down on the bed, bracketing her body with their own and letting sleep claim them all.


End file.
